


Doll Museum

by Strawberrybloom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - Spirit Hunter, Blood and Violence, Dolls, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Beta Read, Supernatural Elements, there will be sex in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrybloom/pseuds/Strawberrybloom
Summary: Your professor plans a trip to a shady doll museum and during your visit inexplicable murders happen. What's worse you're stuck in there due to a heavy storm and you feel like you're slowly losing your mind.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Doll Museum

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching the Spirit Hunter game series and felt inspired enough to write a little Haikyu AU.

Your university was planning a trip to one of the most famous museums in your area that possessed some niche but highly praised artworks of various times, from baroque to renaissance. Your professor was very enthusiastic when he announced that he had planned an excursion to the museum and they would be free to Ave the museum to themselves as a close friend of the professor pulled some strings. A truly strange arrangement, you thought to yourself, but shrugged it off seeing it as an ample opportunity to get out of the house and have a nice change instead of dragging yourself through a day of university and it's boring lectures.

Your trip started with you and your class getting on the train that would bring you to your goal. The train pulled up to an open train station devoid of human life. You shuddered when you exit the train and gaze at the scenery. A lot of the area was grown over by plants and some of the buildings around had long fallen into ruin. It was quite a sad sight if you were to compare it to your usual scenery of city buildings and mingling crowds of various ages.

You hear your classmates laughing and joking that the train station and area looked abandoned. Maybe even haunted, one had said. However the most sensitive out of the group pales ever so slightly. The others of the group also fall silent, seeing their friends' pale face. Not so funny anymore huh, you think tiredly as you continue glancing around. Your professor calls for everyone's attention and the class is split into smaller groups. The whole class might be already of age, well into their 20s already, but the professor wanted to be careful, especially considering that there really wasn't any civilization around here for a few kilometers. You wonder if that precaution was something your professor had gotten from that friend of his. Most likely. 

You walk with your class deeper into the overgrown area on a man made stone path. At least the people from the museum had enough sense for their visitors to put down some kind of comfortable path to walk on. 15 Minutes pass and you are exhausted, hiking up a hill as a lazy university student who only goes out for their lectures and shopping trips. You glance around you to see how your classmates are faring As expected and still strangely left out you're the only one who is struggling or at least showing that you're having not the best time of your life. 

However you're extremely relieved to see an intact building in sight, one that is seemingly luscious and very well decorated. Also modern, you add to yourself. The moment you step inside you feel like you've gone back in time. The decor inside was completely different to the outside of the building. Don't judge a book by its covers, you scoff. It wasn't the first time you've been deceived by a building's appearance, but the last few times it was the complete opposite. Old outside, modern inside. It was your first time seeing it the other way and it made you feel a little betrayed inside. 

Unbeknownst to your inner childish turmoil, your professor presses on and talks to the receptionist at the end of the entrance room. Another person walks in after a few minutes and guides us all down several long hallways into a huge luxurious room and a high ceiling. It almost seemed like a ballroom or something of the sort. You wander around along with your classmates, gazing at various artworks displayed at the walls. Expensive vases to very old oil paintings line the walls up, strangely most of them you didn't recognise at all. You wonder if it's the same thing as social media and it's coming and going artists.

You wander to the back of the room and notice a small spot on the wall in the corner. The color and texture of that spot stuck out like a sore thumb. It wasn't like it was a contrasting color or anything but compared to the rest of the room was had warm colors and rather pastel like features, the spot was a little colder looking and grainy, like someone had slapped on some kind of badly textured square on a perfectly fine png data and called it a day. You were about to reach down and touch the spot when your professor called everyone to gather around. You hesitate, but reluctantly leave along with your class to another room.

It was a doll room. An actual doll room in a museum of arts. Your eyes flicker around the faces of your classmates, who apparently think the same as you. It wasn't a horror house, so there weren't any shady and shaggy dolls, only dolls neatly lined up on their own chairs or pedestals. What creeped you out the most in the doll room where the life size dolls sitting idly in their own chairs. Various styles of clothes garnered them. One doll was wearing a western styled 18th century suit while another wore some royal robe that had a light British influence. The dolls were merely sitting, but when you stood next to them you realised most of them were at least 1.8 meters tall if they had been displayed standing up. It irked you somewhat that dolls that size even existed in the first place. A mannequin that size wouldn't surprise you, but a doll with features that almost resembles real humans and fancy clothing? Who in the world would want to buy that kind of thing and for what purpose except for catching dust over the years?

You touch the doll next to you, curious what it feels like. First the clothes, they were soft and comfortable under your fingertips. This doll didn't have any of those fancy frills or the overly exaggerated decor on. Very plain for such a tall doll. Next you gently run your fingers across the doll's cheeks, feeling up a cold hard surface. It was smooth, no blemishes or scratches. Your fingers go up into the dolls olive green hair. You startle, the hair felt silky. When you move from the hair tips to the scalp, you feel relieved when you feel small holes from where the fake hair comes out from. As realistically the doll looked, it was still a doll. You remove yourself from the doll and leave to inspect the one next to it. Unbeknownst to you, the doll's eyes follow your retreating figure.

You sigh as you finish your 5th sketch page of the day. As much as you didn't like the room, the dolls inside gave you ample creative inspiration to draw. It seemed like your fellow classmates felt the same as they all quietly sketched in their own notebooks in front of the dolls. You take out your phone from your backpack and check the time.

11:33.

Not too late yet. You look around the room. A lot of your classmates are still lingering around the doll room while some of them have left to go find other artworks to sketch. You do the same, having sketched enough from the doll room. You exit the room and go left down the long hallway. Following your curiosity you follow the hallway up till the end where a lone and heavy looking double door ominously stands. You push the door, heaving as you do so, not expecting the door to be actually heavy. A crack opens and you glance inside the room. You squint, trying hard to see what was inside the badly lit room. A single but flickering lamp was the only light illuminating the room. Your eyes flick to the object beneath the light and you jump in your skin. A single small doll was sitting in a throne-like chair. It wore a white dress like that of brides minus a veil. It had long blonde hair that reached its knees. For some weird reason you felt as if the big eyes of the doll were staring at your very being. A shudder runs down your spine and you immediately retreat and pull the door shut. With the door shut, only then you notice how hard you were panting. You suck in a big breath and slowly exhale. You repeat that notion until your breath evens out. Not wanting to stand any longer in front of that unsettling room you leave with hurried steps. 

When you walk past the doll room, your professor calls out to you and informs you that lunch is being served in a few minutes. He gives you a small layout of the building and points to the big room on the second floor. You nod curtly and leave for the dining room. 

It was weird to you that there was something akin to a dining room in a hotel. Maybe it was just you since none of your classmates seem put off by it and maybe it added to it since you don't go out that much in the first place. The dining room itself was wide and spacious. Tables were clothed and clean cutlery were placed on top. Some tables were filled with groups of friends, others were either empty or had only a few students sitting idly at them. You choose to walk over to your group, close to the buffet table. They greet you and you greet them back as you near the table. You sit down next to the person you were closest with. It was a boy with ash blonde hair with dark brown hair tips. You give him a small smile who returns it with his own.

"What do you think of the museum?", he asks you. 

You hum in thought. “Not bad and not good either I would say. Found some creepy ass shit room though. You might like it, Eita.”

“Hah! Looking forward to it, but you're coming with me.” He grins at you, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. You frown at him. 

“Nope, not gonna. You go by yourself. I was already kind of inside and noped out of there so fast, you wouldn't believe it!” Eita raises his eyebrows in confusion but gives you an amused grin. You had the feeling that he would still somehow rope you into going with him, but you were determined to not let it happen. 

“By the way, you taken a good look on one of the doors in that doll room?” You ask.

“Yeah, ‘course I did. Especially the one with the copper brown hair.”

“Ah,the one with the weirdly cut hair?” You give him a smug grin. It's Eita's turn to drown at you.

“It's not that weird, you know. It's kinda cute.”

You watch him pout as he rambles on about that pretty doll of his. You knew that Eita was gay, he was rather obvious about it and he didn't mind what others thought of him. A free soul, you think to yourself as you continue listening to him.

Lunch comes and goes. Both you and Eita have stuffed your cheeks full with whatever godly delicious food the staff served you. The professor rounds your class up and tells you that for an hour you're free to do what you want and yada yada yada tells you about etiquette and being respectful to the staff and museum artworks. You all disperse while Eita drags you around on an adventure around the museum where you haven't been to yet. You discover several other rooms filled with expensive looking porcelain items. Since the two of you had no interest in those things. you quickly skip over them and go to the next room.

Half an hour pass in a blur and you two suddenly hear a scream from the lower floors. Confused, you two dash off to the lower floors. You see your other classmates huddled around in front of one of the porcelain rooms. Eita hastily approaches the crowd and asks one of the whispering students why they were gathered here. 

“Someone died! Luckily it wasn't any of us, but shit! Someone fucking died!”

You and Eita stare at each other, aghast at the information. Your eyes flicker over the open door. Then in that room… 

You don't want to think about it, quickly tearing eyes off the door and stare at something else. Your wavering gaze finds strange marks on the wall next to the room. It looked like someone had tried to claw at the wall to find some kind of leverage.

You tug at Eita's shirt to get his attention. He turns to you and you point to the wall. He follows your gesture and you don't need to look at his expression that he turned three shades paler when he sees the marks on the wall.

A second later your professor ushers everyone far away from the scene into another room, where you all could sit down. The room resembled that of a lounge or waiting room. It had a lot of chairs and sofas, but only a few tables. Eita grabs your wrist and tugs you along to one of the sofas. He gently presses you down to sit and he follows suit and takes a seat next to you. You sit in silence while the students around you whisper in low voices. You tune them out, their whispers too loud for your liking. You shudder as you feel a large hand on your back. You lift your gaze to look at your friend. He notices your stare and gives you a reassuring smile. You try to smile back, but cringe inside when Eita's smile falters 1 mm. The hand on your back rubs up and down your spine. You feel yourself relax into his warm touch and you sigh, closing your eyes to enjoy more of the rubs, blissfully unaware that Eita was watching your change of expression with a fond smile.


End file.
